This invention relates to a disc brake and, particularly, to a disc brake wherein a friction pad of the disc brake is prevented from falling off by utilizing a pad spring.
In conventional floating caliper type disc brakes wherein a caliper is supported on a stationary supporting member secured to a non-rotatable part of a vehicle so as to displace in the direction of the axis of a rotatable disc, one of a pair of friction pads which is located on the side of a hydraulic cylinder piston device is usually supported on a pair of guide portions provided on the stationary member and displaces thereon in the direction of the axis of the disc in applying the brake.
The friction pad on the side of the hydraulic cylinder piston device will not fall off the stationary member under the usual working condition wherein a small clearance smaller than the thickness of the friction pad is maintained between the friction pad and the disc, however, when the disc brake itself is dismounted from the vehicle or when the disc brake is handled to mount or dismount the caliper on or from the disc brake, the friction pad will sometimes fall off the stationary member.
It has been proposed to extend the guide portion of the stationary member toward the cylinder piston device when the stationary member is formed of a casting or to increase the thickness of the stationary member when the stationary member is formed of a plate member, however, these countermeasures are not very effective in preventing the friction pad from falling off.